Fox News
The good news is that John Stossel was so gleeful at getting $11 by sitting on a street corner, waving a cup, that he’s going to grow a beard to match his mustache, give up the journamalism he has been practicing, and squat on the street for his tax free income until he dies. It’s a big win for him: there’s more dignity in that than working for Fox News. PZ Myers O’Reilly and Stossel are really getting into the true spirit of Christmas Fox News (also known as Faux News, Fixed News or Fox Noise) is a conservative-propaganda TV news entertainment channel owned by Rupert Murdoch. Well, it's not as obvious as that but it might as well be. It is the most hateful, biased, ignorant, conservative reactionary mouthpiece to emerge from modern media, screwing the American public over since 1996. Intelligence No person with reasonable intelligence and education ever watches Fox News and takes it seriously, because of the corrupting influence imbued in every word uttered on any topic. Well we might watch a bit of it to see how retarded Conservatives are. It can be called "Ox News" as it caters or people with the intelligence of an ox. It is a channel that constantly claims that any other source of information, be it school, libraries, the Internet, ABC, CNN, BBC, NPS, C-SPAN, NBC, even the Weather Channel, is biased and misleading. Yet Fox News is capable of fooling many of its viewers to believe it is honest and objective by appealing to their prejudices, stating lies and opinion as fact, and using misleading slogans like "fair and balanced" when they are anything but. Since they profit from a lot of liberals watching just to see the lies, liberals are boycotting Fox News. It also should be called rock news since it caters to people with the IQ of a rock, furthermore people with IQ LOWER than rocks are the kings and queens or should we say heads of Fox News. ' according to Rush Limbaugh.]] Their full slogan is "Everything But 'Fair and Balanced'". Faux News Logo.]] Canada Strikes Back It's not like we didn't know Canada was awesome, but they proved to be even more awesome since they banned this evil channel off their pure, liberal country. Back in 2000 they let them in as ''Fox News Canada, but ho'! Canadians be too smart for that! They banned Fuckz Nuz ass off air, and fired their dirty propaganda along with the conservative scum up there. Not bad for a place where it's so damn cold ain't it? United Kingdom The United Kingdom allows Rupert Murdock of Fox News to own "The Sun" and the "Sunday Times" newspapers. The Sun has a reputation for titillating stuff and pictures about sex. The Sun also has a reputation for very biased news aimed at people with low intelligence and little education who can't see the bias. In the UK News Corp, the same organisation that owns Fox News was involved in the Rupert Murdoch Phone Hacking Scandal where many employees have faced criminal prosecution. "Fair and Balanced" quote "Who would be the most likely to cheat at cards - Bill Clinton or Al Gore?" - Fox News Channel/Opinion Dynamics poll (5/2000) Reporters * Geraldo Rivera: Kicked out of Iraq. * Mike Huckabee: After failing in the 2008 US presidential election, he became a host of a Fox show. * Sean Hannity: A conservative who wishes to "Hannitize" the world. Never got past high school. Host of Hannity. * Tucker Carlson: Host of Tucker Carlson Tonight. Former reporters * Bill O'Reilly: A Conservative. He did claim to be "fair and balanced" and an "independent". That just wasn't true. He was the host of "The O'Reilly Factor" and was fired in April 2017. Miscellaneous The most damaging of all lies Fox News has told so far is that the Earth is 6012 years old. Another dumb idea was to get Andrew Breitbart to cover the 2008 elections. Fox News and poverty "Fox News is Rich people paying rich people to tell Middle class people to Blame the poor." Fox News Rich People Paying Rich People To Tell The Middle Class To Blame The Poor See also *Fox hole *Subjective *WorldNetDaily Even more extreme than Fox News References External links *Fox News Channel's extraordinary right-wing tilt *Lies and the Lying Liars Who Tell Them *Outfoxed, Rupert Murdoch's War on Journalism This is a very good documentary that just goes on and on saying what is wrong with Fox news and what Americans should be doing about it. Category:Business Category:Media Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Rednecks Category:Misogyny Category:Conservative bias Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia